


Trapped in Love

by Crazyascresta



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyascresta/pseuds/Crazyascresta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolena has been trapped in a coffin for a thousand years. She was not the only one in the coffin though she was three months pregnant with Klaus's child now she is awake and the child inside her is the only way to defeat Silas. Will it be the worlds destruction or salvation? And how will Klaus take it when he learns she has awoken? Does he still love her?  Also on FF.Net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on FF.Net I will be posting this through out the week.  
> I do not own TVD or its characters  
> Bonnie and Jeremy are still alive the TVD crew doesn't know of the cure. Klaus is in New Orleans because of the witches plotting against him. Hayley is still pregos :( Kol and Finn were still killed. Alaric still went crazy and was turned into the hunter and is now dead. Esther and Mikeal are still dead. Elena's a vamp. Caroline Forbes never existed in present time Mystic Falls.

Present Time New Orleans

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant." What are they speaking of he thought to himself they couldn't know.

"What?" he asked.

"I know it's impossible..." the werewolf said.

"What are you saying?" He asked feeling completely lost.

"Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child" Elijah's words kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate" He spoke with disbelief in his voice.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" He couldn't believe it couldn't be true. She was not the one meant to carry his child it was not true, it was not his. So he did the one thing he knew how to do best; he lashed out.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" he shouted at her.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" the werewolf answered in her annoying voice that only aggravated him.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." He saw his brothers surprised face at Sophie's words and he could've cared less about the witch who died plotting against him because now he knew what she had wanted. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress"

"Wait, what?" the wolf girl asked.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" his moral brother announced.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." The Deveraux witch spoke. Rules? He thought this witch; this child could not force his hand.

"How dare you command me..." he shouted. "Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies" they were lying this wolf and child were not his weakness.

"Niklaus. Listen." His brother spoke calmly. He closed his eyes slightly and listened to the faint pattering in the wolf girl's stomach. That child did not belong there it was not her right to have his child.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" and he stormed out of the graveyard.

[O*O*O]

_10th century Mystic Falls_

_"Niklaus!" He opened his arms and swung around the blonde beauty he called his wife._

_"Hello love" he rested his head on hers._

_"Niklaus you should stop doing that or I may become sick" He heard the slight bit of worry in her voice and lifted her eyes to his._

_"What is wrong my love?"_

"Oh Nik nothing is wrong I just missed you is that such a crime" He smiled at her wondering how he ever ended up with an angel such as herself. "How was your hunting trip?" so he went on to explain about what animals him and his brothers had caught as he began to lead her home. When he noticed his wife gazing into nothing.

_"Carolena, is everything alright?" She looked up at him with a soft smile on her face._

_"Everything is perfect Niklaus" She said brightly. "In fact I have news for you"_

_"What kind of news my love?" He asked her._

_"Great news! I'm pregnant Nik!" A grin split his face and he picked her up and twirled her around._

_"Niklaus" she scolded "how many more times will I have to ask you not to do that?"_

_"At least once more I'm afraid" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "I love you Carolena"_

_"And I you Niklaus" She said then he began to kiss her deeply and lovingly, loving the feeling of her fingers in his hair and her lips against his own._

_"Does my family know yet?" He asked as the stopped to catch their breath._

_"No I was waiting for your return to inform them"_

_"We must inform them at once then" He said eagerly secretly leaping in joy to tell his family of their first heir. His child!_

_"Oh but Niklaus I just got you back I was thinking we could have some alone time before visiting the family._

[O*O*O]

Present Time Mystic Falls

"Damon what do you suppose we do with this casket?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about who's inside of it brother?"

"Yes but I'd rather not have my heart ripped out when he realizes its missing" Stefan said. "There must be a reason why it's the most heavily guarded"

"It's probably important to Klaus and don't you remember Esther saying it will either be his savior or destruction"

"If Klaus dies we do too" Stefan said not believing that his brother is still trying to think up ways of killing Klaus.

"Maybe whatever's in there is the loophole"

"Da—" Stefan started but was cut off by a throat clearing. They both turned their heads to see a pretty blonde girl dressed in middle age clothing standing in the entrance to the living room. Before Stefan could stop him Damon rushed over and held the girl against the wall by her neck.

"Who are you?" Damon growled at her.

"I am sorry for interrupting my lord but I must have hit my head for I have no idea where I am" The girl said with a slight trembling in her voice.

"Not until you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Carolena, my lord" she spoke softly.

"Damon let her go she's human" Damon pulled away slightly.

"You're in Mystic Falls" Stefan said calmly.

"I didn't know there to be castles in Mystic falls, my lord" Damon sent his brother a confused look.

"Okay first my names Damon and secondly this isn't a castle"

"I'm so sorry m—I mean Damon you have me quote confused not to offend you but normally wealthy men own castles" Damon smirked at his brother.

"Damon? Stefan? Is anybody home?" Elena's voice shouted through the house.

"In here" Stefan answered.

"Oh thank god I was wo—" she stopped mid-sentence staring at Carolena. "Who's that?"

Stefan turned to Carolena only to find her glaring at Elena. "Tatia?!" Carolena asked with surprise masking her fury. Tatia? Where had Stefan heard that name before?

"No, I'm Elena" Elena said.

"Don't you lie to me!" Carolena shouted stepping towards Elena only to be blocked by the Salvatore brothers.

"You better watch your mouth blondie before I rip your heart out of your chest" Damon threatened her.

"Why do you protect her she is nothing but a strumpet playing with two brothers hearts?" Carolena had always been good at reading people, she could tell that these two were brothers and they were clearly both in love with this girl who looked like Tatia but called herself Elena.

Damon lunged at her only for Stefan to hold his brother back. "Were you the one I the casket?"

"Yes I was actually it was getting quite musty in there" A shocked look came upon her face "My family must think I'm dead I must go tell them or not before my husband does something irrational" she looked around. "Would you mind telling me how to get out of here?"

"Carolena your family is gone" Stefan said not sure what else to tell her. He could tell she was easily from the tenth century. Her heart was still beating so she could not be a vampire so how had she survived a thousand years in a coffin.

It was like the life was sucked out of her and she put a hand on her stomach and slid to the floor sitting there like a zombie. So Stefan pushed past his brother and picked up the girl and set her on the couch.

She sat there for a while her face showing no emotions when something dawned on her and anger covered her face as she sprung at him. "Stop lying to me!" she yelled "they wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't leave me!"

Stefan jerked back in surprise, he could see Damon ready to snap her neck but Stefan shook his head she was only a human girl. She stepped back a bit still holding her stomach and Damon took this as his chance and lunged at her biting into her neck she barely flinched just closed her eyes as if she wanted to die. Stefan got up to stop his brother when he heard another heartbeat one fainter than the other. But Carolena's the only human here, then he realised they were both slowing down.

Stefan lunged at his bother he could faintly here Elena yelling at Damon. Stefan was about to pull Damon off of her when Damon started holding his head and screaming in pain. Stefan caught Carolena before she hit the floor.

"Honestly Damon you're feeding off of pregnant girls now" He heard Bonnies condescending voice and Stefan looked up at her asking what to do about the girl. He could see Elena and Damon's shocked face as Elena helped Damon up out of the corner of his eye.

"We have to take her to the hospital we don't know what vampire blood could do to the baby" Bonnie told Stefan. She's right Stefan thought to himself if he fed her vampire blood and then the baby died . . .

Stefan lifted her up and ran at vampire speed to the hospital asking for Meredith Fell. They set her up on the hospital bed and Meredith was about to inject vampire blood into her when Stefan told her she was pregnant so Meredith hooked her up to an IV and started running tests to make sure the child was fine.

"They're going to be ok but I'm going to keep them in here overnight for observation" Stefan nodded his head. "Be lucky Bonnie stopped Damon before he took too much blood."

[O*O*O]

_Back at the Salvatore boarding house (after Stefan came back from the hospital)_

"How did you know she was pregnant Bonnie?" Elena asked her friend.

"I had a vision it was The Original witch she told me the world's salvation or destruction would be awaking soon and that it was being carried in a woman who has been asleep for a thousand years and that if I did not go to the Salvatore boarding house soon any chance the supernatural have of surviving would be gone"

"What do you mean by that?" Elena asked her sending a confused look at Damon who was currently nursing some scotch.

"Apparently some guy named Silas who is apparently two thousand years old" Elena gasped. "Has found a way to break his curse and wake up, the witches say he's even more dangerous than Klaus."

"We can take him" Damon said cockily "We already took down two originals"

"Yes but the Originals had a weakness and could be killed" Bonnie told him. "Silas is a true immortal and cannot be killed"

"What are you saying Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I'm saying that the baby Carolena is carrying can kill Silas."

[O*O*O]

Present Time Mystic Falls

"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside" Elijah told Klaus.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved"

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow" vows mean nothing when the ones who swore them are dead.

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit" Family was once a strength to Klaus but it is no longer.

"And what is that?" His older brother asked him.

"You" Klaus said and shoved the dagger into his brother watching his brother turn grey.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone"

"Ah is that what you truly believe brother?" A voice asked from the doorway. Klaus snapped his head up to see Kol smirking at him.

"How are you here?" Klaus asked slightly dumbfounded.

"It seems our dear mother truly did want to save us"

"What are you talking about Kol she only ever wanted to kill us?"

"Actually I remember a sweet little girl a thousand years ago" Kol paused for dramatic effect. "A girl you were betrothed to who mother desiccated right before you ripped our mothers heart out because you thought she killed your sweet C—"

"Don't you dare utter her name or ill rip out your liver" Klaus said in his scary calm voice.

"Yes yes I know but she's alive"

"Stop lying to me!" Klaus shouted at his younger brother.

"Funny she said those exact words to the Salvatore's a few hours ago" Kol told his brother "Now undagger Elijah for there is more"

"Tell me" Klaus growled.

"Not until you undagger Elijah" Kol said stubbornly. Klaus ripped the dagger from Elijah's chest and threw it at Kol making sure only to hit his arm. Which Kol ripped out quickly and glared at Klaus.

"Are you happy brother?" Klaus growled. "Now tell me"

"Where should I start the fact that Damon almost drained him dry" he paused dramatically. "Or the fact that sweet Carolena is still as pregnant as the day she died"

Little did they know but a werewolf girl had been listening in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley was freaking out. She had just found out that another girl from Klaus's past is also pregnant and by the sounds of it he really cared for her; and if she really is pregnant than he will probably kill Hayley. So in order to save her own skin Hayley decided to make a call.  
"Hey Ty"

"Hey Hails what's up?" Tyler Lockwood replied.

"I need a favor"

[O*O*O]

Mystic Falls hospital

"Carolena right?" I nod my head.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A tad bit drowsy" I said with a laugh.

"That's to be expected Damon almost drained you"

"What do you mean drained me?" I asked.

"Damon's a vampire which means he needs blood to survive" she told me.

"a creature that needs blood to survive? I've heard of werewolves but this vamprir creature you speak of. . ." I said because honestly who believes in these vamprir creatures anyway.

"you've already met three vampires Carolena"

"Do you honestly believe that they are vamprirs they may just be werewolves who drink blood" I told her.

"Then how are they still alive if they were born in the 1800's?" She asked me. Wait the 1800's?

"They were born in the future?"

"No Carolena it is the year 2013"

"What?!" I screeched. "Do you mean to say I've been in that coffin for a thousand years?"

She looked at me strangely. "Uh—"

"Do the Mikaelson's still reside here?" I asked her quickly.

"yes bu—"

Before she could answer I hopped off the bed and started running through the twisted corridors. I noticed the changes, the futuristic look everything had.  
I pushed through the steel doors. I started to feel my breath quicken at an uneven rate. I had to get out of this strange foreign place. Outside the ground was all grey and there were metal boxes with wheels in different shapes and colours. I could faintly see a tree line so I started to run towards it. I could feel the ground burning my feet as I ran and I could faintly hear some sort of bell ringing.

Once I reached the forest I started to run faster, even though everything was different the forest still had the same layout. So I started to follow my instincts home.

[O*O*O]

Mystic Falls 10th century

"Oh come catch me Nik I know you're faster than that" I shouted over my shoulder at a grinning Niklaus.

I caught my foot on a rock causing me to stumble slightly I straightened myself to start running again only to plow straight into Niklaus knocking us both over.

"You must warn me before you pop up in front of me" I scold him.

"Ah but what would be the fun in that" He told me smirking slightly.

"I do not wish to die of heart failure Niklaus"

"Carolena I will not let you die on me" he says in a serious tone making me shiver slightly. "And I will most certainly not be the cause of your death, now please get off me before you are the cause of mine" I swat his shoulder as I get off of him.

"It was not my fault I landed on you" I tell him. "It was your own fault and one day they may think you to be ethereal and hunt you down for it"

"That is only if they can catch me though" he says and then starts to run to the stream.

"Niklaus Mikaelson it is not proper to leave a lady alone in the woods" I shout at him.

"I'll make sure to remember that if I find one" he shouts back.

"Oh you little . . ." I say and start to run after him knowing exactly where he is going.

"Took you long enough Care" Niklaus said when I finally reached our spot by the stream.

"I gave you a head start" I told him as I went over and sat next to him.

"Or you just can't admit I'm better than you"

"Ha-ha I think you're the one who needs to admit I'm better than you" I said to him.

"Keep dreaming Care because that will never happen" After he said that we settled into a comfortable silence lying on our backs and staring at the sky. I could feel his eyes on me as he turned his head to look at me.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me.

"I was just remembering the first time you brought me here" I told him twisting my head to look at him.

"The day you got bored of my sister"

"You told me this stream would always lead me home" I said ignoring his earlier comment.

"It's hard to believe that now I'm to be wedded soon now and you are to be courted and married off"

"I miss those days everything was so uncomplicated" I said wistfully.

"Yes and I was quite convinced you had to sit a foot away from me at all times otherwise I would catch a disease" I laughed as he said this because until his sister started growing up he had been convinced he would catch a disease from me or Rebekah. When Kol turned 6 Niklaus told him that and Kol wouldn't even go near his Mom until Nik told him he was just jesting.

"You were so insistent on it for a while" I told him.

"And now I am in love with Tatia"

"She has to choose eventually you know" I had been quite tired of Tatia string along both Niklaus and Elijah.

"She will pick me I know it" He told me.

"Are you so sure is that why she strings along both you and Elijah" I said. "Do you really believe she loves either of you?"

"She won't chose Elijah she loves me, she told me so herself"

"All she wants is all the men in the villages attention and having two of the most wealthy man's children grovelling at her feet is getting her just that"

"She does not want other men's attention you are just assuming" He told me rising to his feet in anger.

"Do you really believe that Niklaus!" I shouted at him getting to my feet as well. "She will never choose either of you"

"She will choose me!" He shouted.

"Niklaus listen to yourself" he glared at me than turned on his heel and started to walk away. "I hope she picks Elijah be—"

"How dare you take my fool of a brother's side" he spins around and pushes me into a tree holding me there.

"Let me finish my sentence" I gasped in shock and pain. And he looked slightly regretful but masked it with anger.

"No Carolena you have proved what I mean to you, you do not deserve to finish your sentence" He let go of me and walked back the way we came.

"Niklaus!" I shouted after him. Then sliding down the tree I hid my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Hello pretty thing what's your name" After a while I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a man in his late forties hovering above me.

"W-who are you?" I asked my voice slightly shaky.

"Oh dear have you been crying?" He asked as he lifted me up harshly by my shoulders. I let out a little yelp as I began to feel scared for my life. "Let me make you feel better" He said as he smashed his lips to mine I could taste the alcohol on his breath. He soon started to kiss down my neck and I took that as my chance.  
"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Keep quiet you whore" He said as he slapped me the force of it making me dizzy. But I couldn't let him hurt me so I started squirming around and kicking and punching wherever I could. This only angered him though so he gripped my head and smashed my skull against the tree behind me. My strength and will power started to falter as my eyesight blurred and I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I remembered was seeing Nik's worried face hovering above mine and then it all went black.

[O*O*O]

Mystic falls present time

I woke up with a gasp I hadn't even realised I had fallen asleep. I took in my surroundings and realised I was sitting by the stream. So I stood up and started to follow knowing it would take me home.

After ten minutes of walking I was beginning to feel lost I had crossed a bridge that wasn't there before and it all felt utterly hopeless and then I saw a big white castle. So being curious I went and knocked on the door. I began to wonder if anyone was coming when the door started to open slowly I stepped inside the threshold and the door slammed behind me.

"Carolena?" a voice asked. "Is it really you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls 10th century

He had me pressed up against the wall and we were kissing passionately when the door to his hut slammed open and we sprung apart. Both with rumpled hair and flustered looks on our faces.

"Nik?" Rebekah asks. "Carolena?!" she asked in an even more surprised voice. She looked as if she was about to ask something more when Niklaus cut her off.

"What is it you came in here for Rebekah?" He asked with a demanding tone to his voice.

"Father is looking for you" She said slightly flustered. He nodded his head solemnly then as he walked out the door he turned back and gave me a smirk. One that said 'we'll continue this later' as soon as he was out the door Rebekah spun on me.

"What was that? Is he not courting that wench Tatia" She demanded.

"I do not know" I told her.

"Well he must make a decision because you are too good to be played with"

"But Bekah I do not wish to lose him" I said "And I fear that if I tell him to make a decision I will lose him completely"

"But Care you do not deserve to be treated as a piece in his revenge against her"

"He would never dare use me I'm his best friend?" I told her although it sounded more like a question.

"But you want to be more than just friends what if he does not"

"We will figure it out on our own"

"I fear you won't have long your parents have found you a suitor" She told me.

"I will decline then"

"You won't have much choice you are above marrying age and men do not want women any older than twenty"

"Fine I will get Niklaus to choose but if he does not I will accept this suitor's hand" I told her with a steely voice.

"Carolena the suitor is Elijah"

"But what of Tatia?"

"He is willing to give her up so your mother does not lose her land when your father passes"

"My father will not die!" I glared at her.

"He has been on his deathbed for days Carolena"

"I won't let him die Rebekah" She gave me a sad look then left the hut. "I will not give up" I said not positive on whether I was referring to Niklaus or to my father.

[O*O*O]

Present day Mystic Falls

"Rebekah?" I asked the girl at the door who had bags at her feet. She looked exactly like the girl I knew apparently a thousand years ago and if it truly has been a thousand years how is she still as young as the day I last saw her. The next thing I know she's got me in a bone crushing grip.

"Can't - breath" I choke out.

"Sorry" she says then pulls back and I cough trying to get air back in my lungs but suddenly I am able to breathe again as if nothing happened. She gives me a half smile as if apologizing. And as quick as it was there it was gone and anger transforms her face.

"Where have you been!" She shouts. "its been a thousand years where were you?"

"I—" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses" She told me. "I've watched my brother lose his humanity for the past thousand years you being the only one to be able to help him. So tell me where were you?" She says her pupils dilating as she speaks the last part.

"What are your eyes doing?" I ask her. "And if you wanted to know you could've asked instead of making your pupils shrink"

She gave me a surprised look "I'm . . . H—how are you here?"

"I found it when I was travelling through the woods" I tell her simply.

"Yes but why now Kol and Finn are dead why are you here?" She growls crushing me to the wall and like what happened to Damon she gripped her head and started screaming in pain.

"Carolena it is enough my sister has gone through enough pain"

"I'm not doing anything Finn" I shout with a shaky voice unsure of what is happening. "And didn't she say you were dead?"

"I was"

"Finn?" I hear Rebekah breath out moments before she passes out.

"How is it you are alive then?" I ask. "How is it you are all alive if it truly has been a thousand years?"

[O*O*O]

Present time New Orleans

Klaus had been sitting in the drawing room for a few hours being unable to do anything but stare at the drawings he had of the girl who has been haunting his dreams for a thousand years.

"You'll have to believe me eventually you know?"

"You are lying to me brother" Klaus said getting up and staring at the brother who he had watched die by the Gilbert boys hand. "Mother said she would awake when she was needed most, she has been needed for a thousand years"

"And now she is awake and you refuse to believe it"

"Her awakening will only bring chaos to this world"

"Does it matter the girl you loved has been asleep for a thousand years and now she is not" Kol said as Klaus pushed by him and began to walk away. "Don't abandon her"

"I will not be manipulated she has been dead to me for a thousand years" Klaus said "And she will stay that way to me" Then Klaus spun around and shoved the dagger into Kol's heart.

[O*O*O]

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls

Rebekah had awoken. Finn and her were explaining vampires to Carolena. When she started screaming in pain clutching her stomach

[O*O*O]

"It is not wise to dagger me brother" Kol said once he ripped the dagger from his chest.

"And why is that?" Klaus said covering his shock with a glare.

"Because you may as well be signing your child's death warrant"

[O*O*O]

10th century Mystic Falls

"Do not worry so much Niklaus it will give you wrinkles" Carolena said clutching her husband's hand in her own.

"I do not wish to put my father's wrath on you"

"Niklaus your family needs happiness in this time of grief" Carolena said referring to Niklaus's brother who had been killed by the wolves three weeks ago. "And as long as I am next to you no harm shall come to me or our child" She said smiling at him.

"Are you with child Carolena?" A smirking Kol asked coming up behind them.

"Why yes I am Kol but do not tell anyone yet we wish to share it over dessert"

"Anything you ask Carolena because when your son is born he will be just like me"

"How are you so sure it will be a boy?" Carolena asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Boys are much better and I expect nothing but the best from you Carolena" At that she smacked him upside the head.

"Then I expect you to be wedded to a boy seeing as how they are so much better" Carolena said then stopped when the three of them reached the Mikaelson's hut.

"Everything will be fine love" Niklaus whispered into her ear calming her racing nerves.

Dinner was a calm affair, everything was perfectly fine although Esther seemed a bit on edge and Mikael seemed to be in a good mood. Once Dinner was done Mikael excused himself to get more firewood only he didn't come back with firewood he came back with his best sword and a menacing grin on his face. Everyone immediately stood up and Niklaus pulled Rebekah and Carolena behind him. Esther went and stood next to him saying something about how it's for the best.

"Do not do this Father" Elijah pleaded. Only Mikael did not listen and thrust the sword into Finns chest. Rebekah screamed and Carolena gripped onto Niklaus's arm holding him back. Next Mikael stabbed it through Elijah's chest and Kol ran forward. Everything happened so fast Carolena lost track but the next thing she knew she was cradling Niklaus's head in her arms sobbing her eyes out.

"Do not leave us Niklaus" she whispered into his hair. Carolena was still wondering why Mikael had spared her. Why did he look her straight in the eye then get thrown back by an invisible force screaming and clutching his head. Esther gave her a knowing look then left with Mikael in tow.

Back to the present Esther and Mikael walked in with a village girl following with a vacant look in her eye. Suddenly Niklaus awoke.  
"Nik!" Carolena cried hugging him to her chest. Only to be pulled away from him by Esther. Carolena struggled to get out of her grip and watched in horror as Niklaus began to drink the girl's blood.

Esther dragged a screaming Carolena out of the hut over to Ayana Bennet's hut.

"Do not let her out or invite anybody in" Esther ordered shoving Carolena inside. "She is with child"

Carolena had been trapped in Ayana's home for two nights now and was beginning to get angry.

"You must let me out of here Ayana"

"I cannot"

"Why must I stay trapped in here?" Carolena asked.

"It is for your own safety" Esther said appearing at the doorway. "I have turned my children into monsters" Esther left the door open and walked over to Carolena.

"They are not monsters" Carolena said then pushed past Esther running towards the doorway. "Nik!" she screamed. As the doorway somehow stopped her from exiting. The next moment Niklaus was in front of her. He tried to enter but the doorway wouldn't let him.

"Nik" she whispered putting her hand against the barrier. Watching as he mirrored her.

"I love you Carolena" He whispered.

"As I love you Niklaus" A moment later she crumpled over in pain and Esther was there holding onto her.

"You will not remember vampires and you will awake when you are needed the most" Carolena faintly heard Ayana whisper come in.

When Niklaus heard Ayana say come in he rushed to catch Carolena as she fell. His heart shattered in his chest as grey veins covered her body.

"NOOO!" He shouted tears falling steadily from his eyes. His heart began to harden as he stared at his lost love and he stood up rushing over to Esther and tearing her heart out not realizing Mikael was watching from the doorway unable to get in.

[O*O*O]

Present day Mystic Falls

"He's not coming Care" Rebekah said glancing at her phone. Carolena nodded still lying in bed. Whatever that pain was shook her up a lot.

"Bekah?" Carolena asked.

"Ya?"

"I never got to tell you guys the only ones who knew were Nik and Kol"

"What is it Care?" Rebekah asked showing a side of herself that only Carolena knew.

"I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

10th century Mystic Falls

"Nik" I mumbled

"Yes, love?" He looked up from his carving at me.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm carving and you're—"

"No I mean what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," He said his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean" I scowled at him.

"We are best friends who sometimes revel in the fact that we are from the opposite sex" I stood up angrily.

"Is that truly all any of that was to you?" I said with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Carolena we can be nothing more since I am courting Tatia"

"If that is your wish then I cannot be your mistress"

"Do you really think so lowly of yourself?" He said standing in front of me. "You are my best friend" He began to lean forward so I turned my head away.

"If you wanted me as badly as you say you do you would be courting me rather than Tatia"

"Carolena we are just friends though"

"Niklaus I can't just be your friend anymore" I said staring straight into his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"I am to be wed to Elijah"

"What? No you cannot"

"Why do you protest if I am only your friend?"

"Because I love you Carolena I think I always have"

"Have you just decided this now?" I shrieked. "I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you and yet you broke my heart over and over always telling me you love Tatia and I pity you Niklaus for she is a whore and it's not fair to put me through so much pain and say you love me yet you continue to court her"

"You love me?" He asked surprising me because I expected him to defend Tatia.

"Yes Niklaus" I said softly.

"Then why are you marrying my brother?"

"Because unlike you he is willing to give up Tatia" I said then turned and began to walk away.

"Carolena wait!" He shouted after me.

"Why?" I asked turning back towards him. "Would you really give up your precious Tatia just to prove you are better than Elijah?"

Without waiting for an answer I began to walk briskly towards the village. I stopped suddenly when I heard moaning coming from slightly ahead of me. When I reached where it was coming from Tatia and Elijah sprung apart, trying to pick up clothes to cover themselves. My emotions were so befuddled I almost didn't hear Niklaus come up behind me.

"Tatia? Elijah?" He asked. "I would expect this from her" He gestured to Tatia. "But aren't you supposed to be noble?" He said then turned and stormed angrily into the forest.

"Niklaus wait" Tatia called.

"You have done enough now stay away from him or I will reassemble your face" then I turned to Elijah. "And you I am declining your offer, you and this whore deserve each other" Then I turned and ran after Niklaus.

When I finally found him he was sitting on a rock and his knuckles were covered in blood. "Oh Nik" I said and sat down with him and hugged him.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Care" He said after a while.

"What for?" I asked.

"Everything, I'm a horrible best friend"

"You may be horrible but you're all I have" I tell him.

"Forgive me"

"Always" I told him. And this time when he leaned in I didn't turn away.

[O*O*O]

Present time New Orleans

"What did that bottle ever do to you?" Marcel said coming up to me. I looked down and realized that in fact I had crushed the bottle of bourbon in my hand.

"Do you want something Marcel?"

"I want you to stop killing my night walkers"

"Why would I kill them Marcel?" I said in an agitated tone.

"Ah Marcel, is it? Why are you blaming Klaus for my accomplishments" Kol said walking up to the bar.

"And who are you?" Marcel said glaring.

"Kol Mikaelson I'd say it's a pleasure but sadly it's not" Kol said. "Now brother will you just go to Mystic Falls Rebekah has been blowing up your phone all day the ringing is getting quite annoying"

"Rebekah?" Marcel asked.

"Yes a thousand years old total strumpet quite the opposite of her best friend" Kol said directing the last part at Klaus. "Leave us Marcel" Unlike himself at all Marcel stood up and walked away.

"Elijah left for Mystic Falls he told me to tell you"

"What!"

"Just because you don't want to see her it doesn't mean the rest of us don't" And with that Kol stood and left.

[O*O*O]

Present time Mystic Falls

"Really?!" Rebekah asked. "You mean I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yes"

"I'm so excited she will be perfect" Rebekah squealed and I laughed. "What?" She asked me.

"Nothing it's just cool was convinced it's going to be a boy"

"No way we have enough boys in this family" She said. "Oh we have to go shopping then"

"Shopping?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I'll show you" She grabbed my hand and helped me up. Once I stood up and we walked back downstairs Rebekah led me outside. Outside sat something shiny and silver on some type of wheel.

"What's that?"

"Oh that's a car" She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Get in" She opened the door.

"Is it safe?"

"Do you really think I'd put my niece in danger?" She laughed. When I sat down Rebekah put some sort of sash attached to the seat over my lap and shoulder and plugged it into the other side of the seat. "That's a seat belt it keeps you from going through the windshield if we get in a crash"

"Right" I said nervously.

"Stop worrying Care it's not good for the baby"

After driving into town Rebekah parked the car and we both got out and walked into a store. After a few hours of buying and trying on clothes Rebekah decided we were done. We went and put our bags in the car then went over to The Grill, which is apparently where people go to eat. Once we found a table to sit and ordered food, I finally relaxed. After a while Rebekah took something out of her pocket and after talking to it with an angry tone she put it back in her pocket.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's called a cell phone you can communicate with people through it"

"Do you talk to Nik through it?" She gave me a shocked look and then grinned.

"You are a genius Care"

"Why?"

"Maybe you can convince him to come"

"He's stubborn though what makes you think he'll listen to me" Rebekah gave me a 'duh' look. "Fine I'll try" she handed the device to me.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Nik's voice answered angrily.

"Nik?" I asked. Then there was a crashing noise on the other end. "I—I think he hung up" I tell her as a tear slips from my eye. "God damn hormones I'm always crying"

"Let's go home Care" All I can do is nod my head as Rebekah holds my shaking shoulders and leads me outside. Her cell phone suddenly started ringing and she let go of me to yell at Nik through it. Suddenly something hits me in the back of the head and I black out.

[O*O*O]

10th century Mystic Falls

I rolled over on the cot and opened my eyes. Sitting next to me was Niklaus so I immediately rolled and faced the other way.

"Care?" He asked.

"Leave me Niklaus I do not wish to see you"

"Care I'm so sorry"

"No you are not"

"Care please"

"You say I am your best friend but you treat that wench with more respect" I said.

"You are my best friend"

"Then prove it to me" I said sitting up and facing him. "Listen to me, trust me and stop jumping to conclusions, I promised you forever but I will not last forever if you keep assuming the worst of me"

"Care—"

"I am not your friend right now, If you want me to be you have some serious groveling to do" I told him. "Now leave me be I wish to rest"

[O*O*O]

Present time Mystic Falls

"Oh you're alright I was so worried" Rebekah said when I finally opened my eyes.

"W—what happened?" I asked her.

"Somebody came and hit you in the back of the head with something and they almost kidnapped you before I turned around"

"How long was I out?" I asked noticing I was still on the ground.

"A few seconds" She said and my eyes widened in surprise. "Come on let's go home" She helped me stand up and we got into the car. It seems all she's doing now is helping me now a days and it makes me frustrated because I am independent. I don't need help but it seems that's all I get now.

"C'mon Care lets go inside" I glance out the window and realize that we're back home.

"Right" I say and get out of the car. Rebekah gives me a half smile and we walk inside. Once we're inside Rebekah stiffens.

"Bekah?" I ask her. Then suddenly somebody walks around the corner wearing what Rebekah called a suit, although he has shorter hair he is still recognizable.

"Elijah?" I ask. Rebekah is hugging him but he's focused on me.

"Is it really you Carolena?"

"Is Nik with you?" I ask standing on my tiptoes trying to look past Elijah, smiling.

"He's not coming Carolena" Elijah said.

"Damn it where is he?"

"Understand Carolena it has been a thousand years he's been through a lot"

"So have I!" I shouted. "I have been trapped in a coffin for a thousand years and unlike when you are daggered I wasn't asleep or unconscious, I was wide awake and conscious of everything going on around me!" I pushed past everyone and ran upstairs locking the door. I know I'm living with vampires but I hope they understand the lock as my need for privacy.

[O*O*O]

Present time New Orleans

"What do you want Rebekah?" He asked getting fed up with her constant calls.

"Nik?" A voice asked on the other end. Carolena, he wanted so badly to say but instead his phone ended up in pieces on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Really brother are you really that stupid"

"You have a pregnant wife in Mystic Falls who is probably really confused and really needs you and you are here contemplating the fact that somebody may be plotting against you." Kol said.

"Don't you dare – "

"What? Am I making assumptions brother?" Kol asked. "Sure you lost a thousand years but she's here now, so just think about that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you liked the new chapter.


End file.
